


Mama Bear 2

by Browneyedbeauty



Series: I'll Take Care of You [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Famous Harry Styles, Famous Liam Payne, Famous Louis Tomlinson, Famous Niall Horan, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Depression, Implied/Referenced Flashbacks, M/M, Mobbed by fans, OT4, Panic Attacks, Past OT5, implied/referenced eating disorder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:21:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23568274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Browneyedbeauty/pseuds/Browneyedbeauty
Summary: Years passed, times had changed.People come and go, and together they realize that some things aren't meant to last forever.Otherwise known as:the unfinished sequel to Mama Bear.
Relationships: Niall Horan/Harry Styles, Niall Horan/Liam Payne, Niall Horan/Liam Payne/Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Niall Horan/Louis Tomlinson, OT4 - Relationship, Past Niall Horan/Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson/Liam Payne/Zayn Malik
Series: I'll Take Care of You [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1696399
Kudos: 29





	Mama Bear 2

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, I wanted to start to off by saying this is by no means finished or going to be finished. Unfortunately, I've lost that inspiration for this fandom to continue writing these stories, along with others still buried in the graveyard that is my folder. Originally I had planned for this sequel to be completed four years ago, and show a later point of the storyline following after Mama Bear. But unfortunately I just never ended up finishing it, or have any interest in finishing it. However, I thought despite this I'd at least post what I did have and leave it at that so that you all can at least get a taste of what happened afterward.
> 
> As for the ongoing stories for this fandom, they're most likely going to be discontinued and potentially abandoned or orphaned sometime in the near future. As sad as it is to see all the hard work and time spent to go to waste for them, I felt it's time to move on to bigger and better things and write about what I enjoy more these days. Rather than pretending my thoughts would change and I'd jump back in writing them.
> 
> So without further ado, here's the sequel or something of a sequel.

It was snowing.

The trees a dark blurry blob whilst the sky continued to paint them in white.

With the heat cranked up all the way and their bodies swarmed with layers upon layers of clothing to protect them from the bitter cold, there seemed to have been a comfortable silence that filled the air of the van. Not only was it comfortable but there was also this homely undertone to it that seemed to blanket them as well. 

They were headed to the airport, the four boys that are, as another few hours would be spent flying off to their next touring destination in their latest tour for their latest album. Of course, with that being said touring for so long had begun to show through each of the boys, with the oldest being the most affected, though the others weren't too far behind. It isn't like they didn’t enjoy the fans and touring itself, it's just that after spending every year touring nonstop it had begun to take a toll on each of the boys in different ways. 

For instance, Niall, their little Irish blonde had begun eating less and less over the years with the amount of stress and exhaustion that started piling up each year. Harry, the clumsy lad, had started going out more, partying away and drinking away the exhaustion to find some forms of sleep he could get after beginning to struggle with the inability to sleep. With Liam, it came to smoking, something the sensible one had picked up from Zayn in the earlier days of the band but quit ages ago, only for the habit to make a strong comeback from the stress and exhaustion that plagued him. Then there was Louis, taking the brunt of stunts for the boys through the years, the piss poor people they called management and the stress from keeping up this image of himself to the fans and media.

Overall it was starting to crumble and tear at the seams, the boys becoming pushed closer and closer towards their breaking points. With only time able to tell when this would exactly happen and how.

The airport was quiet. Their footsteps echoing throughout the small building as they headed towards the direction of their plane that would lead them into some state in America. Everyone was exhausted, with dark circles beginning to take form under their eyes and bodies shedding a few pounds from the poor management of keeping up with themselves. 

“It’s nice to not have screaming fans for once,” Niall mumbled aloud, his hands stuffed into the heavy sweatshirt he wore while he waited to board onto their plane, the others muttering their agreements into the frosty air. “Definitely peaceful.” He shivered briefly, the sleeves of his sweatshirt drooping over his hands from becoming skinnier for months with the lack of appetite. 

“Just ready for some sleep,” Harry grumbled out into the frosty air, waiting silently as they began to pile into the plane and escape the harsh reality of their famous lives. It would be nice if they could have just a smidge of a break to catch up with themselves. But they knew it wouldn’t be possible with their greedy management dangling the contracts they’d signed years ago over their heads, playing them just like the puppets they were.

“Aren't we all.” Liam sighed, disappearing into the confinement of the plane with his small duffle bag in hand whilst the others followed his lead.

“We’ll be alright, lads.” Finally, the oldest had spoken up, dull blue eyes flashing towards the other three and watching them as they slumped into the little seats of their choice. “Got a few days coming up once we start.”

“But is it enough? After all these years of touring and the only break we get is three days, that is not enough.” Niall snapped, running his fingers through his fading blonde locks before tugging on them slightly in frustration.

“Listen, we’re all exhausted and tired but that doesn't mean you have to look at things in the negative and be a dick about it.” Louis retorted, eyes narrowing at the blonde for a moment before standing from his seat and disappearing into the back.

It was silent for a while, tension filling the air for a quiet moment before finally, Harry spoke up, voice filling the plane and breaking the silence.

“He’s right, we should be glad management even decided to give us these days.” He mumbled before tugging a blanket over himself and returning to trying to fall asleep, his headphones pressed into their rightful place while he curled up in the seat.

That was the end of that conversation.

When the plane was up in the air, thousands of miles above the ground and towns that passed beneath them, Niall decided to go apologize, the guilt eating away at him as time passed. Standing up from his seat he passed a dozing Liam and Harry, tucked away into the blanket they decided to share as he headed towards the back where Louis had disappeared when they first got on the plane. His fingers twitching by his side nervously as he knocked on the plain white door once before entering the room after not hearing anything.

Once inside, his eyes fell on the sleeping form of Louis, curled up beneath the thin blankets that were provided for them that laid on the small bed. Playing around with his lip, Niall made his way over to him in the tiny space and crawled up onto the bed, cuddling against Louis like they used to back in the earlier years of their careers when times had been much simpler. 

“What do you want.” Niall startled for a moment at the raspy voice that filled the small space, before shrugging and wrapping his arms around Louis apologetically. 

“Wanted to apologize for being a dick.” Sighing softly, Niall watched Louis blink one eye open, squinting at him for a moment before closing it again.

“You’re forgiven, now shut up and stop looking at me with that face.” Louis huffed, tugging the blankets up over them both while Niall squawked in protest.

“What face?” Niall quieted down upon the look Louis gave him before a finger poked at his cheek gently.

“The face you make when you feel like you’ve done a bad thing.” Louis blinked up at Niall in the dim lighting, his hand dropping down to grasp a hold of one of Niall’s as he tugged the boy closer. 

“Oh.” Niall stared blankly at Louis, his eyes moving down to glance at their hands before beginning to think for a moment. Things had changed. Their relationship seemed more tense, like the taut string of a bow about to shoot the deadly arrow. He wasn't sure exactly where or when things had gotten how they did, maybe between the second year or the fourth but somewhere along the way things had gotten worse.

A hand brushed through his fading blonde hair, the dark brown roots beginning to take control of it, he’d noticed upon the last few months. It was something Niall had thought about, the simple idea of letting his natural color return after so long, but he knew management wouldn't approve, hell they’d throw a huge fit if he’d stop bleaching it. But Niall had started to grow tired of doing so to his hair, wanting to just be himself even though he knew it was next to impossible. 

“Hey,” Niall’s eyes focused on Louis’ curious ones, studying his expression. “What’s got you thinking so hard?” His lips curled up into a lazy smile, the crinkles by Louis’ eyes appearing as Niall couldn't help but smile back, an unconscious habit.

“Just thinking is all,” He shrugged his shoulders as if it was nothing, but Louis knew him too well-could see right through his facade, so Niall continued. “Been thinking of letting my hair go back to how it was s’all.” Niall watched carefully as Louis seemed to mull this over before giving his hand a soft squeeze.

“It would look nice, without bleaching it so much that is,” Louis said slowly, rubbing at his eyes with a free hand before letting Niall have his full attention once more. “Who cares what management will have to say, it isn't their body it's yours anyways.”

“But-” Niall’s eyebrows furrowed with annoyance, trying to find the right words to explain what he needed for his reasoning. “They do, in some way. We signed that contract so long ago, we don't have a say in anything basically, and you know as well as I do that they’d throw a right fit.”

“Well, then maybe it’s time for us to start rebelling against their authority. Our contracts soon up for renewal anyway, we can always look at different management then.” Louis said thoughtfully, as he brought a hand up to run his fingers through Niall’s hair, gently massaging his scalp as the other leaned into his touch the tension melting away from him.

“Yeah, I guess you’re right.” Niall sighed softly, worrying his lip as he let his eyes flutter shut for a moment and take in the silence that filled the small space. “I’m so tired of being on the move so much, don’t get me wrong I love the fans but it’s exhausting keeping up with it all every day.” Mumbling, Niall felt the warmth of a hand brush against his cheek before pulling away, his eyes blinking open briefly to find Louis staring back at him with a small smile.

“I know,” Louis said quietly into the room, watching the tendrils of sleep begin to grasp a hold of the younger lad as Niall let his eyes close once more, exhaustion taking its toll on him. “I know.”

The small space fell into the arms of peaceful silence once again, both of them falling asleep curled up together underneath the warmth of the blanket covering them both. It was quiet after that, the only sound is the steady hum of the airplane as time passed by for a bit before Louis began to stir, sitting up with a small noise and rubbing at his eyes. His fingers trembled against the warmth of his skin as Louis looked around for a moment before letting out a breath he hadn’t known he was holding. 

“Lou?” The other startled before glancing down at the sleepy blue eyes staring up at him, filled with confusion.

“Go back to sleep, Ni.” Louis forced his lips to curl up into a smile watching the calculated look Niall gave him in return before sitting up as well, the blanket curling against their laps.

“What’s wrong?” Niall questioned, expression turning more serious as Louis played at the loose string on the blanket, shrugging in reply not knowing what to say.

“Nothing, I’m fine.” His trembling fingers stated otherwise but Niall kept quiet, allowing himself the opportunity to observe Louis before concluding.

“Bullshit.” Niall chuckled, nudging at Louis’ shoulder instead as he stared at the other. “I know something's got you acting like this.”

“Well,” Louis grimaced, huffing in annoyance before dropping his hands in his lap and shrugging again as if it was nothing. “I’m just stressed, I guess, nothing to worry about.”

“I understand,” Niall smiled slightly, running a hand through his hair distractedly as he watched Louis pick at the blanket some more, wrapping his arm around the other and smacking a wet kiss to Louis’ cheek. “Just don’t think about it too much, Boobear.” He teased quietly as Louis squawked in protest and twisted his nipples in response.

“Oi, none of that mister.” Louis retorted, ducking away from his arm and giving him a squinted look as if daring him to continue. “Don’t even think about it.”

Niall just smiled innocently at Louis, the thin material of his long-sleeved shirt draping over his hands prominently. With a shrug of his shoulders, Niall threw his hands up in mock surrender, before the quiet grumble of his stomach distracted him.

“I wonder what kind of food they have on here.” Niall thought aloud curiously, untangling himself from the blanket before rising to his feet and heading towards the door. “Maybe something light.” 

“Probably those peanuts,” Louis called from behind him, teasing the blonde as Niall simply rolled his eyes and continued out, making his way towards the aisle and back to his seat.

The ride continued.

  
  


“Where are we again?” 

Smoke drifted through the air, catching on the gentle breeze blowing around the four as they stood to wait for their luggage at the airport. The lit cigarette pressed between two fingers as Liam brought it back up, taking another drag from it before flicking away the excess.

“Some small city, I think,” Harry mumbled, running a hand through his hair as he glanced around momentarily before looking back down at his phone and typing something. “I could be wrong though.” He continued in a slow drawl, shrugging his shoulders as the car picking them up finally arrived, the plan is heading back to a hotel and relaxing on the down low the next few days until the tour started up again.

“Sounds right.” Niall shrugged, eyes focused in on Liam as he watched him finish up with his cigarette, stomping it out with the heel of his shoe before following along into the vehicle after Harry and Louis. Tipping his head back slightly, Niall gazed at the overcast sky reminding him of the weather back in London as the blare of the horn caught his attention. With a roll of his eyes, Niall climbed into the back of the car, lips turned down into an annoyed frown as the door was slammed shut behind him and the vehicle began to take them to the hotel.

The car was silent, the scenery passing by quickly on the other side of the windows as Niall let himself take in the new city they were in. A slight ache in his temple started to become more noticeable to Niall, his hand lifting to try and massage at the aching spot thinking that could help make it go away. Yet he seemed to have been wrong as it did little to ease up on the dull pounding against his skull.

“Hey,” Fingers carded through his fading blonde locks, massaging against his scalp as Niall sighed softly in response, practically putty in whoever's hands. “You alright, Ni?” Looking over Niall found it was Louis playing with his hair, a tired smile appearing on his face as he gave a short nod, going slack against the seat.

“Just exhausted.” Niall played it off as though it wasn't such a big deal to worry about. But Louis was having none of that, catching the attention of Liam and Harry at his sudden motherly outburst.

“You’re not getting sick, are you? I can ask someone at the hotel to get a doctor to give you something to help if you wanted. That is if you are anyways.” Louis bit down on his lips, eyeing Niall with a look of suspicious concern while he tugged the lad closer and tucked him into his side. “Or maybe you need to get some more sleep or something hefty to eat. You are looking a little thin.” Frowning softly, Louis seemed to be deep in thought having gone mother hen mode on Niall as the other two simply stayed quiet and watched. 

“Lou,” Niall said in exasperation, making a face as he was quick to shake his head in protest, tucking his face against the eldest's shoulder to hide somewhat from his prying eyes. Deep down he knew that maybe Louis was right, he had lost some weight, and it scared him. But with the constant stress and anxiety of touring so much and being in the public eyes and scrutiny, it had caused a troublesome effect on Niall. His shirts had become baggier, appetite lost on the countless occasions when the days were piled high with interviews, photoshoots shows to play and much more. Niall had simply forgotten to take care of himself through the whole ordeal, and maybe Louis was right in his observations.

“We can order something from room service when we get to the hotel if you’d like? I’m sure they have a lot of different options to choose from.” Liam suggested quietly, has been paying close attention to their conversation since entering the vehicle. Clearly, he was just as concerned as Louis and even Harry seemed to be, for he was nodding along to Liam’s words.

Chewing on his bottom lip, Niall nodded slowly feeling uneasy as he curled up more against Louis unconsciously, thinking about it for a moment. “Yeah, okay.” Averting his eyes carefully Niall shrugged before quickly looking up and noticing that the car had stopped and they were in front of the hotel, roaring screams sounding outside the walls. It was clear someone had tipped somebody off where they’d be, seeing as their lives were never seen as private and always being depicted and invested in all the time.

“This never gets old,” Harry said lightly, eyeing the small group of fans crowding around their vehicle trying to get their attention. “Did they get security to come help or?” Raising an eyebrow he looked towards the oldest of the four, watching Louis nod before there was a knock on the door and some of the security finally appeared, opening it.

Both Liam and Harry climbed out first, their things already taken up to the hotel rooms and put in their respectful rooms. Following behind was Niall and Louis, the screams getting louder as it seemed more people were joining the group, causing Louis to wince and Niall to turn even paler. It was nothing new that he had a bit of claustrophobia, small spaces giving him a constant inner battle with himself as he struggled to remain calm and remind himself that they were only a few feet from the hotel. They’d surely make it was Niall's initial thought until people started to grab at him; Louis' hand squeezing his hips in a reminder to keep moving as his breathing stuttered.

His headache was getting a lot worse, making Niall wince at every shout and scream being thrown at them while continuing to make it to the hotel in one piece. Management surely messed up on their part, saying earlier how ‘ _ oh it's a much private place _ ’ and ‘ _ don't worry you’ll all have some peace _ ’. But oh how they were so wrong

“C’mon, almost there babe,” Louis stated loudly in his ear, as Niall’s heart skittered underneath the pale skin, itching to run away and hide out until it was all over. But he knew he couldn't possibly do that. 

It had happened so quickly, Niall didn’t register it till a second later. His body collided with the concrete ground as he and Louis became separated from one another in the steadily growing crowd. Just like that he changed completely, eyes widening as his breathing shortened, chest tightening as he scrambled to get back on his feet. It was as if he was suffocating, vision blurring a bit as random hands grabbed and tugged at him, shaking him around like some ragdoll or a dog's chew toy even. Niall didn't know how long he was like that until firm hands lifted him back upon his feet, pressing him closely against them and finishing the last couple feet into the hotel. The lights brightened against his eyes as Niall struggled to breathe even more, getting forced to look up into soft brown eyes as he watched lips move but unable to hear anything over the loud ringing in his ears. It was all it took to bring back old memories.

_ “Niall–Niall over here!” _

_ “Louis is it true you punched that guy?” _

_ “Did you know this was going to happen?” _

_ “Is this your fault?”  _

_ Everything was suffocating him. Chest tight with the amount of fear and manic panic running through his body as he struggled to walk through the large mass of paps and fans. It was as if he was trying to get through jello, proving to be quite the predicament as Niall lost sight of the others. Paul most likely has moved them over into the building or something. It was as if claws were wrapping around his throat, blocking his air supply as he choked and struggled to breathe, heart racing beneath his sweatshirt. _

_ There was no telling where the crowd started and where it ended or even which direction he was headed. The only thing he did know was that he was screwed and lost in this close space of people all crowding into him instead of giving him space to just breathe. Getting tossed and tugged around, Niall felt the small whimper that escaped past his thin lips, shrinking into himself as he continued to wheeze in search of air. His vision was starting to tunnel, something that didn’t seem good at all as Niall trembled where he was, hands shaking as he tried pushing through the people. _

_ “Back the fuck off, bloody hell.” A new voice spoke amid the screams and flashing lights, a familiar tan hand grabbing a hold of his bicep and tugging him along and finally out of the sea of people and inside of the building.  _

_ “Hey, blue.” Caramel eyes stared into Niall’s blue ones as he gasped for air, his breathing quick and shortened with panic. “I need you to calm down for me alright beb? Can you do that for me?”  _

_ “I-I can’t—” A gentle slap against his face grounded Niall, forcing him to focus momentarily and look on with wide fearful eyes at the tan-skinned lad, eyes fierce with warmth and determination. _

_“Yes you can, Niall. I know you can do it. Now, deep breaths–I want you to take deep breaths for me alright?” Inhaling shakily, Niall struggled a couple of times to do it slowly, starting to feel light-headed from the lack of oxygen as he swayed a bit where he was standing. “_ Listen _to me. Inhale. Exhale. Inhale. Exhale.”_

_ “Zee.” Niall choked out, finally inhaling a large gulp of air as he trembled against the arms wrapping around his torso, hugging him closer to the solid warmth of Zayn’s body. _

_ “You’re okay.” Soft lips pressed against Niall’s temple, arms staying wrapped around the blonde until he calmed down some more, sinking into the hold with exhaustion. “Everything's going to be okay, Ni.” _

_ “Don’t you worry.” _

“..all!” Warm hands cupped his face, as Niall struggled for a moment longer before finally– _ finally _ he could breathe, greedily gasping in big lungfuls of air as he finally registered what was going on.

“Niall, you’re okay, you’re safe now,” Liam repeated, letting go of Niall’s face and tugging him into a tight hug feeling how much the man was trembling. “Everything's going to be okay, just breathe for me.” Turning his head to glance at the other two, Liam watched as Harry comforted a shaken up Louis, a small scratch adorned on his cheek and shirt torn in some parts, the beanie he had been wearing lost somewhere in the preying hands of their fans outside. 

“Thank you,” Niall mumbled, face stained with the tears that he hadn’t noticed he’d been crying, wiping them away quickly and only succeeding in just smearing them on his flushed cheeks.

Looking over when Louis had calmed down more, said man made his way over and wrapped around Niall’s backside, burying his face in his shoulder. 

“We should head to our rooms,” Harry insisted finally, gently tugging the others along towards the elevators as Niall clung onto Liam for a while, seeking out his comfort. He was feeling nothing but tired and emotionally drained, feet dragging along as they all piled into the elevator. 

Niall didn't seem to realize it, not completely with it quite yet as he finally startled and came to the conclusion they were in an elevator–another small space, his heart beginning to quicken as he watched the doors close.

“I-I want out,” Niall mumbled, eyes staring at the doors with the leftover spiral of anxiety as he forced himself to look away, curling in on himself. “Let me out please!” Liam was quick to wrap his arms around the blonde, tugging him close and putting his face against his chest, gently shushing the man.

“Shh, you’re fine Ni, we’ll be out before you know it okay? Deep breaths.” Niall calmed slightly, the tension slowly slipping from his body as he relaxed, feeling Louis press closer to him and grab a hold of his hand in a comforting manner.

“Sorry, sorry.” Niall apologized, cheeks heating with embarrassment as he stared at the carpeted flooring of the elevator, hearing it ding when they’d arrived on their designated floor.

“Hey,” Liam forced his chin up, staring deeply into Niall’s eyes with a fierce look. “You have nothing to be sorry about, this isn't something that you can control, therefore it isn't your fault okay?” When Niall had finally nodded in agreement Liam let go and wrapped an arm around him, the other two sticking close to the blonde as they all left the elevator and headed towards the rooms they were given.

Glancing over at Harry and Louis, Liam silently communicated with the two, nodding briefly as he searched for his room key card, swiping it into the slot and pushing the door open gently. Guiding Niall inside, Liam beckoned for the other two to join them in his room, allowing the door to shut after they were all inside.

“I’m going to make some tea.” Harry mused, disappearing into the kitchen part of the room while Niall moved towards the couch, flopping down and curling up against the cushions with his knees drawn up to his chest. 

“How’re you feeling, Ni?” Louis questioned gently, kneeling beside the other as he carded his fingers through Niall’s hair, studying the worn look on his face and immediately deciding that he wasn’t okay. 

“Tired,” Niall mumbled quietly, rubbing his hands over his face with a blank look before letting his eyes flutter shut at the attention he was receiving, letting out a soft sigh. “But I’ll be fine.” Louis stared at him skeptically, standing up and moving to sit beside Niall on the couch instead of kneeling in front of him. 

“You should sleep, at least for a little,” Louis stated firmly knowing Niall would most likely fight against that but he just couldn't help but go back into this motherly role. The boys were close, after all these years, of course, they would be. So it wasn't unnatural for Louis being the oldest to take on that mother hen type of role within their little group, taking care of others always being something he’d do since the beginning of their careers. Putting people before himself was also another thing that Louis would do, although it was something that was ingrained in the back of his mind.

_ “Louis.” Wiping at his cheeks furiously, Louis lifted his head from where it was resting on his knees, eyes red-rimmed as he eyed the door before him seeing the doorknob turn. “You in there?” He had stayed quiet, save for the small sniffles that he’d let out into the silence of the bathroom Louis had hidden in. _

_ “Oh, Lou.” Louis shrunk back against the wall, his eyes focused on the ground with a blurry vision from the salty liquid that collected in his eyes. He could hear the footsteps getting closer to him before someone slid down and sat next to him, an arm wrapping around Louis and pulling him close. “It’s going to be okay.”  _

_ “It isn't going to be okay!” Louis snapped defensively, digging his nails into his palms punishingly in an unconscious manner as his shoulders shook with his unpent emotions threatening to be released. “Nothing about this is okay, Z.” A sob escaped past his pale lips, blue eyes filled to the brink as he shook his head in an inner battle against his mind. “It’s just too much, and–and they can’t do this to us! It’s unfair–god.” Hands trembling, Louis took a deep breath, struggling to calm himself down as Zayn simply stayed quiet and allowed him to let it all out, every little thing that he’d keep bottled up within himself. _

_ “I know, I know.” Zayn sighed softly, hand running through his limp hair as he hugged Louis closer, feeling him shift around and bury his face in the crook of his neck. “There’s nothing we can do about it, Lou. We just have to suck it up and deal with it until the contracts are up.” He pointed out gently, voice quiet and soothing as if speaking to a small child. _

_ “I just don’t know what to do. I feel like I’m such a failure to you guys because as the oldest I should've done something to protect you lads more, and now I’ve failed you all.” Sniffling, Louis suppressed the hysteric laughter from bubbling out as he shuddered against Zayn’s chest and allowed his eyes to close. _

_ “You haven't failed us, not at all! You’ve done so much for us Lou that you shouldn't have to feel this way. Everything you’ve done has been about us instead of taking care of yourself for once.” Zayn insisted fiercely, rubbing a hand against Louis’ back in a soothing manner while he felt the oldest begin to go pliant against him, drained of all the emotions he had pent up deep within himself. _

_ “Yeah, you’re right.” Louis sighed shakily, wiping his hands over his eyes in his attempt at drying them, hardly succeeding as it only smeared against his flushed cheeks. “Thank you Z, don’t know what I’d do without you.” He mumbled against the thick fabric of Zayn’s sweatshirt, Louis’ eyes drifting shut with exhaustion as he felt the other continue to rub his back, comforting Louis as everything began to drift away. _

_ Feeling like home. _

“Here Ni.” Harry carefully had Niall sit up, handing over the mug of steaming tea as the blonde sipped from it cautiously, giving a tired smile at the youngest. 

“Thank you Haz.” Niall hummed, becoming engrossed on the small thread hanging loosely on the hem of his sweatshirt which hung rather loosely on his skinny frame. “It’s really good.” He mused, watching the pleased smile that formed on Harry’s lips, eyes lighting up at the praise.

“Right, when you’re finished it's off to bed for you.” Louis proclaimed as Niall made a face at that, his lips forming into a pout as he sipped on his cuppa some. “No whining or buts about it. You need sleep, Ni.” Frowning slightly Louis eyed the blonde with unshared concern, eyes taking in the dark bags beneath his blue eyes and the weight loss as well that left Niall’s clothes to be a bit lose and baggier on him. Overall it was just very concerning, and his inner mother then was screaming at him to feed him some more as well as force him to get more sleep.

“Fine, just for you,” Niall grumbled, finishing up his tea as he set the mug down on one of the end tables before rising from the couch, eyes trailing over Liam and Harry for a moment as he held back the words he wanted to say, unsure whether to state them or not.

“What’s the matter?” Liam inquired, eyes squinting a bit as he observed the hesitant stance the blonde took, looking as if he had something to say as his eyes softened and gave the lad a warm smile. “Something on your mind?” Hesitantly, Niall nodded before averting his eyes to collect his thoughts on how to speak his mind, wetting his lips before giving Liam a shy smile.

“Could use a cuddle, maybe.” Niall mused, eyes flicking between Liam and Harry as he took note of the way Harry was quick to get up off the couch, hair pulled back already in one of his man buns as he draped an arm over Niall’s shoulders and tugged him closer, tucking him into his side. “If it’s alright with the both of you.” 

“Of course silly, could never pass one up.” Liam moved from where he was sitting, grasping a hold of one of Niall’s hands gently before tugging the trio over into the bedroom, allowing Niall to slip onto it first and get comfy before clambering over onto his one side, Harry taking the other with a dramatic huff.

  
  
  
  
  


_ “Group cuddle!” Louis laughed loudly, the others quick to follow after him as the five piled up onto the bed, adrenaline coursing through their bodies still from the concert they’d just finished playing at. Even though they were tired, they still couldn’t help but find the light to such dim times, the constant push and pull from management as well as stress from doing one thing after another. It was a pleasant reminder that they had each other. _

_ “C’mon budge over Liam, how am I supposed to fit with you taking up the whole bed,” Harry complained, flopping himself over onto his side as Liam shifted around to allow Harry more room on the bed, the other three already fitted together and wrapped in each other's limbs as they chatted quietly to themselves. Liam simply draped an arm around the youngest, pulling him closer into his side as his eyes lit up with amusement and a chuckle threatened to escape past his lips.  _

_ “Oh please, I am not taking the whole thing up,” Liam states indignantly with a pout, brows furrowing for a moment before smoothing over as a smile lit up his face, Harry rolling his eyes with a small huff, blowing away some of the loose strands of hair that drifted into his eyes. _

_ “Ahem, boy’s.” Louis coughed, squinting at the two before a small smile appeared on his face, leaning back more into the warm embrace of Niall’s arms wrapped around his small frame firmly.  _

_ “I believe a band meeting is in order, no?” Raising an eyebrow at the other four as if daring them to ask questions about it, he relaxed when they all agreed, thumbing over his lip briefly before looking at Liam. “Right, so, first off is there anything anyone needs to tell each other?” Looking between the four, Louis waited patiently from where he laid, silence ranging out between them all before Niall finally spoke up. _

_ “Well, there is the contract’s renewal coming up.” Niall pointed out quietly, looking almost uncomfortable with the statement as he picked at his nails as a distraction. “Supposed to go in for that sooner or later, although probably around April maybe May.” Looking up, he studied everyone’s expressions, curious to see how they’d react as Louis spoke up again. _

_ “Right, so that. Anything else?” Quirking an eyebrow, Louis looked around the group once more double-checking to make sure there wasn’t anything else left that needed to be said, his hair slowly falling into his eyes as Louis huffed and brushed it aside, away from his eyes.  _

_ “Well, there is-” _

“Niall.”

Niall blinked slowly, staring at Louis for a moment before averting his eyes down to the strange pattern laid out on the sheets underneath the bunch. A warm flush was slowly blooming on his cheeks as Niall released a nervous chuckle before gazing back up at Louis who’d entered the room moments ago, a look of concern flashing across his face before it disappeared just as quickly.

“Feeling alright babe? You look a bit peckish.” Walking up closer to the bed, Louis situated himself towards the end of it, legs crossed as he eyed the blonde curiously, searching for something that would give him a clue as to what was wrong. “Although that might be just from earlier.” A determined look crossed the oldest face as he reached out to press his hand against Niall’s forehead for a moment, checking for temperature before pulling it back when he deemed it okay.

“I’m fine, Lou. Stop being a worrywart.” Niall huffed softly, rolling his eyes in annoyance as he moved away from the sharp pinch thrown his way in retaliation from his complaining. “I’m sure it’s nothing and you’re getting worked up over nothing at all.” 


End file.
